1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox devices and more particularly pertains to a new mailbox device that allows a user of the mailbox to inspect the interior of the mailbox before removing any contents therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a mailbox that allows a user of the mailbox to see the interior of the mailbox and such a device should also include the ability to manipulate the contents of the mailbox.